SUMMARY ? Administrative Core (AC) Oregon State University (OSU) has operated an Environmental Health Sciences Core Center (EHS CC) continuously since 1967. The EHS CC partnered with long-standing collaborators in the Pacific Northwest and developed a unique state-of-the-art infrastructure for studying external exposures and adverse outcome pathways. We propose to apply this infrastructure and our expertise to provide decision support for stakeholders in seven categories (residential communities, health care providers, pharmaceutical firms, manufacturers, regulatory agencies, legislators, and non-governmental organizations. Our twofold mission is a) to improve environmental public health and b) to improve the understanding of the relationships among environmental exposures, human biology, and disease. The Administrative Core will manage the EHS CC to assure that it will achieve its goals and fulfill its commitments. The core will help to focus the EHS CC on the Strategic Objectives of NIEHS. An Executive Team formed from the leaders of the Facility Cores, the Community Engagement Core (CEC) and the Pilot Projects Program (PPP) will guide the Center. Additionally, an experienced External Advisory Committee will provide critical evaluations and guidance to the Administrative Core. Our active Internal Advisory Committee will help to steer and implement our center. The Administrative Core staff members have many years of experience in solving problems quickly, avoiding roadblocks, and meeting new regulatory requirements, all of which help to ensure the success of our new faculty. The responsibilities of the Administrative Core have grown with the merging of Career Development activities. An assembled group of Career Advisors with extensive experience in the Environmental Health Sciences will promote Career development activities and inform the Executive Team of new opportunities and arising issues. This core will serve as the driving force for the recruitment, career development, and research support for Center members from a diversity of backgrounds and life expereinces. The Administrative Core will coordinate multidisciplinary team building through a variety of engagement events. The EHS CC is a dynamic and thriving organization. Strictly speaking, however, this is a proposal for new funding, not a renewal, despite the fact that the OSU EHSC received NIEHS funding continuously from 1967 to 2015.